


Some kind of disaster

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Harry learns about Tom's feelings toward him
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Some kind of disaster

“That's… great, Harry. I am happy for you and Cedric.” Tom pasted on a polite smile while seething with jealousy. Harry, his Harry, had just introduced a bubbly young man, ‘Cedric Diggory’, as his new boyfriend. And they seemed so happy together. Smiling, blushing, and holding hands. Tom was ready to murder someone. 

Tom stared at the hand around Harry’s waist and glowered, not realizing . “Hey, Tom?” Tom gaze shot up to Harry when Harry adresse him. “Can we talk outside for a minute?” Harry pointed to the door leading out of the Ministry party they were attending together. 

“Sure, Harry,” Tom answered, leading the way, unaware of the look that Harry and Cedric were sharing behind his retreating form. They sat together on a bench outside of the Ministry building. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“You’re my coworker, Tom. We went to school together. We’ve been bestfriends since we were eleven and desperate to find our way in this big world. We’ve been through everything together, Tom. I know you better than you know yourself. What's on your mind?”

Of course. Of course Harry knew that Tom was thinking too hard and doubting himself. Of course Harry, his kind, loving, supportive Harry, knew that something was going on.

“Work has been hard. Everyone looks down on me, like I’m useless. I have a project due tomorrow that my dunderheaded coworkers haven't done anything to help me with and,” his voice cracked and Tom began crying. “I'm so sorry Harry. I’m sorry that I met you and wanted to be friends. I’m sorry that we went through so much shit together and you still like me. I’m sorry that I made the mistake of falling in love with you. I just can’t help it when you’re so pretty, and soft, and nice, and helpful, and you love everyone.” Tom started crying harder at this point, snapping Harry out of his position of starting to wrap his arms around the crying boy. Tom put his head on Harry’s shoulder, ruining his shirt, but Harry didn’t care. “I’ve ruined everything now, haven’t I. You'll never want to see me again, and I’ll have to find a new job so you don’t have to see my pathetic face everyday. I can move too. You have Cedric anyway, he’ll keep you happy. He’ll love you better than I could ever.”

At this point, it was just Tom sobbing into Harry’s shoulder while Harry pet the boy’s back while cooing and trying to sound reassuring. Tom felt the familiar sensation of side-apparation surround him and then landed on something soft and squishy, still holding onto Harry for dear life. From what he could see without lifting his head from Harry’s shoulder, is that they had landed in Harry’s flat. On his bed.

The shorter man pulled Tom off of his shoulder as soon as Tom had calmed down a bit. Harry looked at the blotchy face, red eyes, snot coming down half his face, and smiled at Tom. “Babe. It's all going to be okay, alright. I love you too, got that? You are not going to leave, I will not hate you, and you haven’t ruined anything. Cedric is not my boyfriend. He is a friend’s friend and he agreed to be my date for the party so that we can make you jealous. I had no clue you were going to break down like that.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you since fifth year. But you love me too? That is not remotely possible. I’m annoyed and stuck up and nobody likes me. I’ve been wondering why you don’t ditch me for anyone better. That's why I wasn’t very surprised when you said that Cedric was your boyfriend.”

“Aww, baby, I would never ditch you!” Harry leaned forward and pecked Tom on the lips.

“You would trade me for a peanut,” Tom laughed.

“True. But I still love you.”


End file.
